The present invention relates to cable television messaging systems which have the capability to override or supplement standard programming output to subscribers on one or more selected multiple channels with an audio message or a video message, or both. More particularly, the present invention provides a novel system for disseminating emergency alerting information to the public, enabling cable television to participate in that is currently known as the Emergency Broadcast System, in accordance with rules of the Federal Communications Commission (FCC).